


Offerings

by Maia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Spuffy, seasonal spuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia/pseuds/Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Buffy and Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings

**Offerings**

 

Preserver of the world

She Alone

Warrior

protecting killing saving

sacrifice  
stripped  
to the bone

no escape from the burden  
no escape from the doom  
no escape from the weight  
of the world

*

Dancer with the world

man-woman

costume to hide disguise conceal  
perform the monster shield the poet of  
imagination and perception  
hunt the equal fighter play with prey of greater power  
chancing losing in the fire of

destruction and creation

 

empathy   
unexpected  
consecration

*

She  
carries the world  
He  
carries her

*


End file.
